


Mrs Wogan's Most Singular Amour

by orphan_account



Category: Master and Commander - O'Brian
Genre: Age of Sail, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, POV Female Character, Regency, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa liked Diana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Wogan's Most Singular Amour

Louisa Wogan had always preferred the company of men, as did Diana Villiers. Their likeness was often commented upon: they had the same colouring, the same graceful, free manners, and questionable pasts. Two beauties of the old Empire's extremities. 

Diana was much like a man – less inclined to flattery, but fearless, witty and quite without hypocrisy. Louisa had loved her like no other. Some modicum of her affection, she felt, was returned. Other women, those peripheral flowers of their world, shrank before Diana. They quivered before this force of nature. Sometimes Louisa wished they were simply gay wives without husbands; that they could share a house and entertain as they wished; but that freedom was reserved for greater heiresses than they. Money was the reason she left her coded notes on Diana's bedside table and swore her to their safe and secret delivery, even as she left her Judas kiss on her lips. 

Men were a twelve a dozen, easily forgotten. Diana, alone among women her lover, proved harder to forget. Even years later, dining with their keepers, Louisa's hand itched to reach for her leg under the table-cloth in a silent, futile request: to grasp a long gone past.

 


End file.
